Trusting Bad
by blondiebeachbarbz
Summary: "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Granger, but if you're willing to find them out I'd be happy to show" Draco mumbled against Hermiones ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Tell me them Malfoy. I want to know everything" / HGxDM HPxGW RWxPP BZxAG
1. Prologue

**I posted this story a while ago, actually to be exact almost a year ago. I deleted it off here when I started working on another story, but recently I found the patience to write this challenging story.**

**I hope you like it and it's my first every Harry Potter Fanfiction and my first Dramione, mygod! *_* **

**Basic summary; So it's seventh year. Harry, Ron and Hermione stay at school instead of finding Voldemorts souls all over the world.**

**Draco tried to kill Dumbledore but failed miserably and Snape couldn't kill him either. **

**Basically, it's what it would be like if Dumbledore was still alive, Draco with a new task at hand- one that he cannot fail and of course, the Golden Trio saving the day.**

**I hope you all like this prologue and want more, I'm not really sure how much sense this all makes but enjoy either way! **

****RATED MATURE BC LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES AND WHATEVER ELSE IS CONSIDERED MATURE** **

**Kisses, xoxoo**

**\- Camille Rose**

**Disclaimer; I am not J.k Rowling so I do not own any characters whatsoever. I do own the plot but that's about it. lmaoo **

* * *

_**TRUSTING BAD; PROLOGUE **_

Draco awoke with a strong jolt, he felt himself making sure this was real. As he sat himself up he realized he was drenched in sweat. He had the dream again, and it seemed to be constant, although he wished it was a dream but the sad truth was that his dreams were based on his reality.

Draco was trembling, his hands wouldn't stop shaking but he knew he needed to calm down; he needed to relax, for what he just dreamt was in the past and he knew there was no way in Hell he could change it.

He stretched, quickly getting out of bed his eyes glaring at the calendar. Draco knew exactly what day it was, and with all these mixed emotions he didn't know what to feel nor do. A wave of nausea fell over him as his legs gave out, causing him to collapse of the floor.

He couldn't do it anymore, his own past was eating him alive and in a few short hours Draco would board the train to Hogwarts for his last year, and to make matters worse they wanted him as Head Boy. Draco knew he couldn't do it, he refused to go because of last year. He was a threat to Hogwarts and with all the trouble he had caused it was a mystery why they would ever accept him back.

As he took a deep breath, he picked himself up, his legs guiding him towards the mirror. The reflection that stared back was someone Draco did not recognize.

Yes, he still had his beauty, for his pale blonde hair was tousled and his cold grey eyes seemed darker, and the circles underneath made him look like he hadn't slept in weeks. His pale complexion looked paler, and it seemed to glisten as the sun shone through the open window. Right then and there Draco smiled showing his perfect teeth. It had been his first real smile in months and it felt good.

"You're a gem Draco, you really are." said the voice that had always calmed Draco down.

He turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway. Draco nodded, "Thank you mum."

Narcissa walked over and bushed a small hand through Draco's hair, "Darling you're worrying again. I don't want you worrying, I have it all under control."

Draco smirked as he pushed himself away from his mother, "I can't go back there. Must you send me? Look at everything I've done, I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, almost killed my Headmaster-"

"But you didn't-"

"That's the problem, I didn't kill him. No one did, the old man is still alive and Voldemort is going to kill me."

Draco glanced up, his mother was watching him with the most cautious look on her face, "Mother, I ruined our family name- Malfoy's are cowards, we're weak, pathetic. I thought being a Death Eater would be fun, but it's not. I can't take it anymore, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without a constant fear that Voldemort is going to kill me."

Narcissa stood there speechless, everything her son was saying was true, yet she hoped he didn't know.

"Draco, everything will be fine, I promise. Everyone is giving you another chance, Dumbledore is asking if you'll attend this year, he even wants you to be Head Boy. While Voldemort has given some thought, he asks that you try another mission."

Draco chuckled to himself, his face filling with anger, "Nothing will get better, people at that damn school want me dead, I wouldn't be surprised if my own friends turned me in, and Voldemort is going to kill us all eventually even if I do complete this task. There is no point anymore so stop telling everyone bullshit stories about how our lives will change."

He felt his hands clench, his own mother even lied to him about everything. He knew it all, knew what was going to happen, knew who he had to hurt. Dumbledore was going mad for allowing him to return for the semester, especially with a new mission.

"That's enough Draco. I want you packed and ready to board the train in an hour." Narcissa got up slowly, her eyes filled with tears. She understood his pain, his fear but it wasn't her choice anymore, his life was in Voldemort's hands.

"I don't fucking need this. I don't." Draco screamed, his voice cracking.

He just didn't understand anymore. A year ago, he was bragging to his friends that the Dark Lord had chosen him to do the task. The task that seemed to easy, yet he couldn't complete.

Glancing around the room for the only happiness he had, he scanned every thing until he linked eyes with a small photo album. Picking it up carefully, he looked over the picture. His father held him high over his shoulders, a real smile on his fathers face. His mother stood there, unimpressed but you could still see the smile she had, it was beautiful.

Everyone seemed so happy, so young, less worried. Placing the picture on the ground, he sat down his hands shaking.

When it changed, everything was over. Happiness was gone, for Dementors had took it away. it was replaced with madness, insanity that no one could handle, his father had been locked up after his fifth year and that's when he lost it.

Voldemort needed someone new, someone powerless, someone exactly like Draco.

He needed someone to talk to, but no one would listen. His mom would panic and begin to stutter once he spoke of his father, and all his friends thought he was a hero; yes he failed, but in their eyes, he was the most heroic person they'd ever known.

His girlfriend wasn't really much for talking, just public affection and sex when he was bothered.

Rolling his eyes and pushing the thoughts out of his head, he began packing for his last year.

It might be Hell, but he knew that somewhere between being Head Boy and surviving the final task from Voldemort, everything would be alright because he would be safe.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please inform me if I should continue, I have a really good plot going on so yeahh! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally updated this story, I've just been so busy. Schools over and so are exams, which means this summer will be filed with updates! :)**

**I really love all the love the story got so far, it's really amazing considering I only posted one chapter so far!**

**Anyway, I'll leave you with the story now, thank you all :p**

**PS: This story includes swearing, sexual themes/references and of course sexual scenes. Read at own risk lool**

**xooxo**

**\- Camille Rose**

**XXX**

**Albions-Queen: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you wish I continue and I hope you like where this story if going to go. As to your confusion, Dumbledore has made Draco Head Boy because he believes that Draco can use this year as an advantage and change his ways, you know make friends become good ect. He chose him over Harry because Dumbledore knows Harry has to deal with Voldemort than simple Head Boy tasks- I hope that clears your confusion! :) I'm glad you enjoy Dramione fics, and Ron well it's always common that he's an asshole but this isn't a common fic :p I'm glad you are interested and I like the fact that you logged in, makes me feel special ^.^ Much love, review soon! xoox**

**asf (guest): Written and updated! :)**

**DracoHermionelover98: Updated lovely! Hope to hear from you soon, xoxo**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling :( What I do own is the plot!**

* * *

**TRUSTING BAD; CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione winced as the train whistle pierced her ears. Her eyes darted around the station, quickly keeping steady glances between her parents and friends.

"Kids," Her mother's voice began, "You don't have to attend this year."

She watched Ginny wrap her arms around Harry, her cheeks slightly pink,"Mrs. Granger, we must attend. Harry will end it."

"She's right mum." Hermione's voice grew as all eyes looked her way, "I'll be fine."

With a nod from both her parents, Hermione felt herself being pulled into the train, her past life leaving.

"Seems more crowed huh." She heard Ron say, his thin fingers shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Hermione shrugged as she followed Harry into the small compartment.

Sitting, she rested her head against the window, "Should we really be doing this?" She asked, her eyes watching Ron sit beside her while Harry sat across, his hand in Ginny's.

The three shrugged which only caused Hermione to groan.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Harry said, his voice low, "Voldemort is growing stronger, but because Malfoy failed-"

"He's still weak." Ron said, his mind catching onto Harry.

Ginny smiled, her eyes linking with Hermione's, "I heard you were picked to be Head Girl- I don't see why you wouldn't be picked anyway, but congratulations."

"Thank you Ginny. It's a real honour; I've wanted to become it since I started Hogwarts." Hermione grinned, her face beaming with joy,

"Any news on Head Boy?" Harry asked, his hands fixing his glasses.

Hermione shook her head, "No idea but it should be you, or well at least I hope it is."

Ron snorted, "Why can't it be me?"

"Because we need someone responsible." Ginny teased, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Is Malfoy back?" Ginny asked quietly, her mind silently praying no one heard her question.

Harry felt his body tense when the name was mentioned, "I don't think so."

"You're wrong Harry." Hermione stated, her eyes clouding over with anger, "Dumbledore asked if he would return, and his mother agreed he would. I think it's a mistake, but some professors think otherwise. Apparently having a Death Eater at Hogwarts isn't dangerous."

"You're kidding." Ron said, his voice interrupting, "Dumbledore wouldn't be that stupid and allow him back. Did he forget what Malfoy did? He almost bloody killed him- Harry you saw, you saw what Malfoy did."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Ron's right- he can't be back. The ministry wouldn't allow it."

Hermione shrugged, "I heard he was back though-"

"Do you think Dumbledore would make him Head Boy?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes glancing towards the ground,

"Now that's just pathetic Ginny, if Dumbledore makes him Head Boy imagine what Malfoy would do. He would bring in more, stronger Death Eaters and this time he would kill-"

"Ron!" Harry said, his fists clenching, "We need to think positive okay? Whether he comes back for the term or not we need to think positive. Malfoy couldn't kill him that night so he wouldn't be able to kill him again. He's weak, he couldn't handle another task."

Hermione cleared her throat; she was growing rather tired of all these assumptions. "Boys, can we drop this topic. If he comes back, maybe we should befriend him- he might have information, plus I think it would relieve his stress."

"Bloody Hell women!" Ron shouted, his body jumping up as his feet paced the ground, "Have you gone mad? Why would we befriend a Death Eater, why would we associate with one? He tortured you Hermione for six years, and now you want to be friends with the enemy?"

Hermione bit her lip, Ron was right, he wouldn't become their friend. "Ronald, I think you should start showing more respect."

Her words were venomous, "I need to go for a walk, maybe when I return our dear friend will learn to respect people."

Ginny sat there, her eyes barely believing the scene but before her mouth could even spit out words, Hermione had grabbed her book and left the cart without another word.

**XXXX**

"Guys shut up, it's not that big of a deal" Draco sighed, he couldn't take it anymore.

His friends were entertaining but their morals were completely different from his own. They thought that being a Death Eater at this age was an accomplishment, something to be proud of but it wasn't.

"I think it makes you sexy." Pansy continued, her voice turning seductive, "I mean like Voldemort trusts you, and he gave you another task."

Draco winced at the name, his hands pushing away Pansy, "My mother begged for another task after I failed. She already lost my father; she did everything she could to not lose me."

Pansy shrugged, "Whatever."

Draco closed his eyes, his mind blocking out the voices. He had a new task, and it involved the good side. Potter and friends were his golden ticket to become the Dark Lords favorite again; it just depended on how he approached it.

"I'm a coward." Draco said slowly, "I'm not amazing nor brave- I failed him once, and I most likely will fail him again."

There was a small snort, which ticked Draco's patience.

"With an attitude like that I might kill you myself, forget Voldemort." That voice, it came from none other than Blaise Zabini. He was an annoying little bastard with a big mouth, but he was Draco's best friend sort of like a brother, very irritating and less sophisticated but a brother none the less.

Draco knew that they were so alike but so different, he guessed that was why they got along so well.

"Kill me then. You'd be praised, isn't that what you want?" Draco replied, his head falling into his hands.

Pansy watched Blaise shrug a small smile placed on his lips, "Couldn't kill you mate, your death depends on Voldemort."

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance as Pansy slid onto his lap, "Let's go somewhere, I need a little pre-Hogwarts fun." She said her voice barely a whisper.

Draco groaned, "Pansy, not now okay?"

Blaise smirked as he nudged Theodore Nott out of a deep sleep.

'Watch' Blaise mouthed, his eyes glued to the scene.

Pansy bit her lip, her long black hair falling in front of her face, "You always ignore me Draco. All last year, all summer you treated me like I was a Hufflepuff-"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Pansy continued, "You never are. You are going to ignore me this year too, being Head Boy and all-"

Draco felt his face drop at the mention of 'Head Boy'

"What?"

The room fell silent for only a moment before Nott broke into laughter, "You are Head." He explained, "Surely you're mother told you- but only a select few of Slytherins know. Once we arrive at Hogwarts, you'll be escorted away from everyone until the dinner, and then Dumbledore will announce it."

Draco panicked, he felt his heart beat quicker, "My mum did tell me, but she said it was a possibility."

Pansy shrugged as she got off Draco, "I'm going to see Greengrass, anyone want to come?"

Nott smiled, "I gotta talk to Daphne."

Draco watched them leave, his face still unemotional.

"You're going to have to work with Granger." Blaise said his voice dry, "She is the Head Girl."

Draco was in shock, he didn't want to be Head. More importantly he didn't want to work with Granger. She was picky, annoying, a miss know it all, bossy and not to mention she was a mud blood.

Draco gagged at the thought of working with Granger for a whole year, "Just when I think this year could be good, I get the biggest job in the school with Granger as my partner."

Blaise snorted, "I heard she got hot-"

"That's disgusting Zabini" Draco spit out, "Can I leave you alone? I have some business to take care of."

Blaise nodded, his eyes watching Draco leave.

**XXXX**

"Open the fucking door Granger- My patience is really running low right now."

Hermione groaned, she had this awful nightmare and it caused her head to pound.

"Hold on" She moaned as she rubbed her temples and slowly slid off the seat.

The banging from the outside grew louder as a voice shouted her name, "Granger I swear to god-"

Hermione frowned when she recalled the voice, swinging the door open she was faced with evil.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing? How are you even allowed back here?"

She watched him roll his cold eyes, his face always expressionless, "Stop asking me questions, why the hell aren't you with your friends? It took forever to find you-"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "If I can't ask questions then neither can you. Now what do you want?"

Draco smirked as he pushed her aside and walked into the train compartment, "That was a question Granger- but what do I want? Well I can name many things,"

Hermione swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she closed the door, her hands shaking, "Malfoy tell me why you want to talk to me. You hate me, you never act this civil."

"Sometimes you gotta change right?" He said, his voice low, "Granger I want a truce. A friendship, between us."

Hermione blinked a couple times, she could feel her mouth hanging open, "Why would I ever accept?"

"We're going to be working together for the year-"

Hermione smirked, "So you are Head Boy- God I knew it."

Draco smiled coldly, his hand stretched out like it was prepared for a shake, "So what do you say Granger?"

Hermione glanced down at his hand, was he serious? Lifting her head, she caught Malfoy's gaze, it was warmer than before, almost soothing. "I- I, - Malfoy, I can't."

Draco bit his lip, his eyes turning hard, "Ouch, rejection hurts." He mocked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Watching him walk towards the door, she shut her eyes, this was insane- Malfoy was insane.

"Wait, maybe I'll consider it-" She spit out.

Malfoy smirked before he spun around, "See you in class Granger." He said softly.

She nodded her eyes staring at him as he left, she knew he was trouble but something about his words today, the way he looked- it was almost concerning.

Malfoy was never nice nor kind, yet today the niceness that poured off him seemed to be filled with panic, and Hermione had never felt so scared.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review any questions, comments, or concerns you may have. Do whatever, it's nice to hear feedback! :))**


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for such the long wait IT'S BEEN A YEAR ALMOST ... Plus this chapter is really short. :( **

**I wanted to let you know that I have lost interest in writing this, but also other stories as well. Alas, I graduate high school in a couple weeks which means that I will most definitely be interested in continuing as summer will come and so will free time. **

**This chapter is really short, and for that I promise that the next one will be really long. Only reason why I've posted this is because I want to let the people who read this know that I haven't given up. Again I am sorry and next chapter will be really long! **

**Love you all,**

**\- Camille xoo**

** XXXX**

**sphamwich: Thank you for the comment, I will keep writing! Hope to hear from you again! **

**lisacakes16: Thank you and here you go! Haha it's short and I'm sorry but next chapter! ^.^ **

**DracoHermionelover98: I have updated! Ah, yes everything about Draco's task will be revealed I promise that for sure! Hermione may be apart of it, then again maybe not! Either way it will always be challenging for Draco. Can't wait to hear what you think:) **

**XxWraptheNightaroundMexX: Everything will be revealed in the next chapter! It may be an early reveal, but the way the story is going it all makes sense! Pansy is annoying but I find her a vibrant character! Hope to hear from you again:P **

**TheTrueAmerican: Ah, those are some creative ideas! I'll have to think about them and I may even add one? Hmm **

**XXXX**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling :( What I do own is the plot!**

* * *

**TRUSTING BAD; CHAPTER TWO **

Draco felt his heart race as he walked down the empty train corridor. He had talked to Granger like she was an actual human being and it made him sick.

He knew she wouldn't have accepted the 'truce' idea, but it was defiantly worth a shot. Draco had gone mad, his mind was slowly losing its sanity- Granger was dirt, filth, a Mud Blood. The whole truce was pathetic, yet it seemed to make sense- it was his mission after all.

Draco groaned in disgust as he ran into an empty compartment, the mission only made him feel worse. Quickly shaking off the thoughts of his new plan, he paced around the room his eyes darted for an exit.

"Maybe if I jump out the window-" Draco begun, his arms tracing over the windows lock, "I don't think I'd die, even if I did.."

Draco shut his eyes, it wouldn't be the first time he ever thought of death- it just seemed better than his life. He was going to die anyway, why not die from his own doing. Rolling his eyes he quickly sat down on the seat, his head pounding.

"This is fucking stupid- I sound like an idiot." Draco mumbled, his hands searching his pockets for the small envelope.

Panic filled his eyes when it was nowhere to be found, that envelope had the instructions to his new mission inside, not like it was difficult to complete though, Voldemort thought a letter explaining the whole job was better.

"No no no no." Draco yelled, his body jerking up as he begun searching the whole compartment. His head shot up as he heard a small knocking from the outside.

"Talking to yourself isn't good mate." Said an unfriendly voice.

"Not now Nott- I'm in no mood." Replied Draco, his voice hoarse.

Theodore chuckled as he opened the door. "Malfoy, you're never in the mood- no wonder why your girlfriend is always unhappy."

Draco clenched his fists as he watched Theo walk into the room, "Is there something you want Theodore?"

"I was told you inform you that we have arrived at Hogwarts-"

"How did you know I was here?" Draco asked.

Theo shrugged, "I heard you mumbling things in here."

"So you we just walking around aimlessly hoping to find me?" Draco questioned, his eyes narrowing as he continued to stare at Nott.

Theo smirked before walking to the door, "Actually," He said happily, his hand griping the doorknob before opening it, "I saw you walk in here. I saw you walk in here from Granger's room- Care to explain?"

Draco sighed, "I was asking her about the duties I would have to accomplish for the year."

"And?"

"She refused to speak to me until she had a word with Dumbledore."

Theodore snorted, earning a cold look from Draco, "See Malfoy, no one expected you to return and well, because you did, the school will turn into panic-"

"I'm not dangerous-"

Theo couldn't help but laugh, "Everyone thinks you are but only a select few, myself included, know that you're nothing but a failed coward."

Draco looked down at the ground, he knew those words were true.

"Theodore, -" He begun, the words struggling to come out.

"We're at Hogwarts Malfoy- Good luck." Theo said coldly before walking out of compartment, the door shutting behind him.

Draco groaned as he walked towards the window, Theodore was right. He was always right. Glancing out the window he could see the castle in the distance, making the pit in Draco's stomach deeper. He knew what he had to do this year, who he had to use to get on the inside, it was his last chance of basic survival. But finding the envelope containing the letter mattered more at the moment.

Walking away from the window, Draco found himself glancing one last time around the room.

The letter wasn't in here, and knowing his carelessness it was somewhere on the train.

**XXX**

Hermione walked down the corridor slowly. She gripped the inside pocket of her coat, making sure the small envelope was still there. After Malfoy left, Hermione found herself in a daze of curiosity.

And her curiosity only grew once her eyes spotted a small white envelope lying on the floor. Large black letters were in the right corner, the initials labeled D.M.

Hermione knew she had to give it back, but a small little peak wouldn't kill her. Grabbing the handle to the compartment she let out a deep breath, her hand gently turning the knob.

"There you are!" Said Ron once she swung the door open.

Hermione smiled, "Here I am." She said happily, "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"They left already, Harry had to see Hagrid."

Hermione bit her lip, "Oh. We must get going then. We cannot be late for the feast,"

"Mione'-" Ron said quietly, his eyes staring into hers, "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean too."

Hermione forced out a laugh, "Ronald I'm not mad. I honestly don't even remember what we fought about."

Ron nodded slowly as he grabbed bags, "Yeah good. Lets get going Head Girl- can't be late for your first event."

Hermione giggled, the thought of Malfoy and his offer dissolving out of her mind.

Tonight would be about her and her only.

**XXX**

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. I'm glad to be seeing the regular smiling faces and even the new ones. First we must go over a couple rules before we eat."

Draco stared down at his plate covered with food. He felt sick, this feast made him sick, and hell even Dumbledore's speech made him sick to his stomach.

Groaning, he looked up only to be stared at by dozens of students. Everyone had been ignoring the speech, just to get a decent look at him.

"And without further ado, I'd be delighted to tell you the new Heads of Hogwarts. Our Heads must be brave, extremely intelligent and a wonderful rule enforcer. May I introduce Hermione Jean Granger from Gryffindor-"

Draco smirked as he watched Granger stand up and bow.

"Pathetic Mudblood." Pansy breathed under her breath.

"And Draco Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin."

* * *

**Again, I apologize for it being short but like I said, the next update will be HUGE to make my amends for not posting for almost a year ...**

**Silly me oops**

**Please read and let me know what you think?**

**Fave, follow and review? You know what to do!**


End file.
